


The Knife's Edge

by Re_dogs7



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy AU, Leon is a witch hunter, M/M, Multi, Warning : Possible gore, Warning : Possible torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_dogs7/pseuds/Re_dogs7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon had been living his life as a witch hunter after surviving most desperate events throughout his life. Nothing would stand on his way. Until one day, he found something unexpected that would turn his life upside down that pushed him into his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya guys!:3  
> This is actually the first time I wrote a  
> fic, so please don't mind my mistakes too  
> much.. ehehe.. ^^;
> 
> Enjoyy!x3

* * *

 

_“ Twenty years from now,_

_You will be more dissapointed by_

_The things you didn’t do than by_

_The ones you did do._

_So throw off your bowlines,_

_Sail away from the safe harbor,_

_Catch the tradewinds in your sail._

_Explore. Dream. Discover “_

_~Mark Twain_

 

* * *

 ~

It’s been a long long Autumn.

The weather had been moderately cold, yet it was still enjoyable. Fallen Leaves were scattered throughout the road, as if the road was made from intricate stained glass.

Most rodents, such as squirrels, had been actively looking for nuts as their food supply, while the others simply eat much and sleep on their own burrows during the Winter. Species of birds had also migrated to warmer region to the South.

Seemed like there would be a massive absent of animals.

 

Despite all of that, Autumn was still a beautiful season to enjoy... at least for Leon.

He had been sitting on a chair on the outer side of the cafe, and fortunately, it was just a few metres from his apartment.

Wind had breezed through his hair as he gulped down his coffee. What an indulgence.

For about an hour, he had done absolutely nothing than watching some people walking on the streets.

There were busy businessman that were walking with a huff while one hand on his phone, a woman scolding her child for jumping inside a pile of leaves not far from there,

..and an old lady sitting on a bench with all her grocery just few metres in front of him.

 

 _Seems like everyone’s been busy these days huh? I wonder if I have a work_ _to do though.._

 

He checked his PDA for new messages,  but he found merely nothing on his inbox.

_Well then, it must be my day off then, I’ve done all my paperwork too anyway, maybe it’s my opportunity to--_

“Been bored, huh??”

The familiar voice cut his trail of thoughts.

As he looked up, he saw a familiar figure appeared in front of him.

“Hello Hunnigan. Want some coffee break with me?”, Leon greeted her with a smile.

“Besides, won’t it be tiring to stare at the monitor all day?”

“No thanks. And well.. it’s already a job’s risk”, she replied with a slight smile.

“How about you then? Would you retire after you got beaten by a witch?”

“Probably not. Not if I killed her first!”, he chuckled amusingly.“Anyway, what’s bringing you here, Hunnigan??”

“Well, I have something important for you..”

Hunnigan handed him over a file.

“What is it Hunnigan? Another mission??”

Hunnigan only crossed her arm in respond. Reminding Leon that she’s no longer playing around to answer his rhetorical question.

As he saw that, he accepted Hunnigan’s answer and inspected the file that was given to him.

 It was a beige, long file with the department’s insignia on it. He could clearly saw the Lion symbol, the American flag, and the blue circle with a pair of wings.

A slight frown drawn to his face. Not just because the importance of the mission, but because every time he saw his file, he couldn’t decide whether the Lion symbol a coincidence or simply a mockery to his name.

 

_Why do I need to see this symbol every time I got a mission anyway?? *sigh* Oh well, better look what’s inside then.._

 

He then proceeded to open the file. “Elena Pavlovna Strekalova” was written on the front page on the name section. Leon could see a photo of a woman on her late 30 with shoulder-length brown hair. Further information was written below, including her service and crime records as a minister on Eastern Slav. It was stated that she was the one responsible for the mysterious hex on Eastern Slav and most of the chaos.

“Seems like an important person to me..”, he muttered. Hunnigan started to leaned on the table as Leon flipped the page. The file seemed drew her attention as well.

The second page was her additional descriptions such as her careers on the earlys, history and probably some photos where she had seen throughout the CCTVs. Her last locations and numerous descriptions were also attached on the file.

Leon then flipped the page, just to found more papers  and a couple of photos further inside. However, he didn’t saw the exact location coordinates where it was usually clipped on the top right of a profile.

“Hey Hunnigan, where’s the coordinates on this file? Is it missing or something??”

“How should I know Leon? Eastern Slav is harder to detect than The States, you know?”

 _Great, how the hell am I going to find her with an incomplete information like this_. _. seems like I need to find it by myself again.._

He wanted to complain, but thought that it would be useless since the file was all the informations that could be gathered. The Government wouldn’t hide anything from him, would it?

“Anyway, you should read the rest at your apartment, okay?”

“We never know who’s watching us though.. and I’ll be seing you tomorrow Leon. Good bye..”, Hunnigan said, as she left Leon alone on the cafe.

 

_Hopefully this won’t be as bumpy as previous mission though.._

 

Leon then went back to his apartment to packed all the things he needed for tomorrow’s flight.

“Guns.. check. Silver bullets..check. Chains , Knife, salt.. “, he muttered to himself.

He had to make sure he had put all the things he needed. He also ate the sandwich he had bought earlier right after Hunnigan left. An hour later, Leon was already cleaned up, changed his clothes and  found lying on the bed thinking about what he should do for tomorrow’s mission.

For unknown reasons, he felt worried about tomorrow’s mission, but he decided to sleep away those negative thought.

* * *

 ~

Around 4 PM, Leon went to the airport and found Hunnigan standing right next to the private plane that he would get on.

“ Leon, here’s some cash for your mission. The department also said that you have 3 months from now on to finish this mission. I’ll be contacting you through your PDA, and please do be careful”

Leon received the money and said good bye to Hunnigan as he proceeded to get into the plane.

While the plane flew, he checked his PDA to look for the date.

_“ 27th October 2012”_

_Until 27th January then? It would be a long long journey.._

He thought to himself.

About 10 hours later, Leon finally arrived at Eastern Slav Republic.

He got his passport stamped and exit the airport right away.

The republic’s condition was no different than The States. It was also ‘raining’ leaves, less animals to be found, and it was breezy.

However, Leon noticed something not right within the country. There were lots of sick people and was there a sandstorm? There were lots of dust on the road as he walked. Lots of it.

 

“Seems like a wonderful vacation to me”, Leon said as he walked down the road..

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like there's no relationship yet right?  
> I've been trying to figure things out, and I make  
> sure the next chapter would have some though!<33  
> ( And some surprises!;3 )


End file.
